Tower Fever/script
Tower Fever Season 3, Episode 19 (Opening shot; fade in to Kai-Lan’s home in the morning. She looks out of her window and stretches. Cut to her approaching the kitchen. She sits down and begins to eat her eggs and bacon. Yeye comes in.) * Kai-Lan “Zaoshang hao, Yeye.” * Yeye “Kai-Lan. Zaoshang hao. How are you liking your breakfast?” * Kai-Lan “It’s great. Thanks for the breakfast, Yeye.” (finishes her food and gets off the chair) “Now I’m off to meet with my friends so we can play in the warm, sunny day!” * Yeye (chuckles gently) “Have a good time.” (Cut to Kai-Lan -- out of her pjs -- running out of the house with a wagon of toys. She saw the animatronics having fun with Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu.) * Kai-Lan “Everyone! Ni men hao!” (She runs up to them.) * but Kai-Lan “Ni hao, Kai-Lan!” * Rintoo “Kai-Lan, it’s an awesome day to play with our things!” * Spike “I agree!” * Hoho “Come on! Let’s have fun now!” * Kai-Lan “Okay! Everyone ready to start the day?” * Jack “No…” (All look at him with confusion…) * Jack (smiling) “Just kidding!” (...then it turns to laughter. The comical jackalope pulls out a cupcake and proceeds to eat it.) * Hoho “Jack. May I have a cupcake?” * Jack (takes out another one for Hoho) “Yeah. Wait! I have cupcakes for everyone!” (All cheer as he reaches into a tree hole and pulls out a plate of cupcakes.) * Jack “Here they are. Let’s get cupcake-ing!” (As he hands each kid a cupcake, they all notice Tanner walking cautiously by while carrying a blanket. Jack waves to him.) * Jack “Tanner! Want a cupcake?” * Tanner (scornfully, wagging his tail) “Eh, I’ve got better things to do than mingle with crazy kids like you.” * Manny “Yeah, yeah. You’re not right with us good kids anyway.” (Cappy looks up at the sky and becomes concerned when he noticed clouds are starting to cover up the sky.) * Cappy “Hey, Kai-Lan. You know, we should check the weather first before we begin our day.” * Kai-Lan “Why?” * Cappy (points at the sky) “Take a look.” (The other kids saw the cloudy sky.) * Kai-Lan “You’re right, Tanner.” (Dissolve to all but Tanner in the living room. The TV is on and everyone is watching the weather report displaying on the screen. Cut to the TV screen.) * Crumble (addressing to someone o.s.) “...Thank you.” (to the screen) “Now onto the weather. Today’s weather forecast calls for ---” (a piece of paper is given) “ --- a horrible storm will ravage in and around Chinatown.” (Back to the kids.) * All (surprised) “A horrible storm?” (TV.) * Crumble “That’s right. Freezing rain...no, actually, a thunderstorm. Shelter is definitely recommended. Also, an advisory has been issued to avoid any and all outdoor activities if possible. Remember, thunderstorms are no laughing matter. You must never go outside until the storm clears up.” (He’s given another piece of paper.) “Coming up, how to build a table only with your bare hands.” (The channel is changed to an episode of Unrealistic Jesters. Cut back to the kids.) * Jack “Wow. Thunderstorms sounds no fun.” * Felix “It sure doesn’t.” * Ulysses “Oh. Very horrid, I should say.” * Felix “But do not worry, guys. This is the safest place to be in case of thunderstorms.” * Tolee, Hoho “Wow! Awesome!” (The sky gets even more cloudy. Pan down to the window; Kai-Lan is there.) * Kai-Lan “Hmmm.” (She notices Tanner in the distance, taking shelter under a tree.) * Kai-Lan “Hey. I think Tanner should come in here.” * Manny “Why?!” * Kai-Lan “It’s about to rain, and there’s going to be thunder.” * Tolee “Where is he right now?” * Kai-Lan “Under a tree.” * Felix “Why would he take shelter under a tree?” * Kai-Lan “I’ll go get him.” (Kai-Lan quickly leaves the house and runs up to Tanner.) * Kai-Lan “Tanner! You should come inside the tower. It’s a safe place to be in when there’s thunderstorms.” * Tanner “Why? I don’t like you guys.” * Kai-Lan “Tanner. There’s going to be thunder and rain, and it’s not safe to be outside during a storm.” (takes his hand) “You could come inside.” * Tanner (scoffs) “You can’t be serious!” * Kai-Lan “I am serious, Tanner. Come on.” (The two run into the tower. Shortly, the rain comes down. Cut to the living room; Tanner puts on a pouty face while crossing his arms and his gaze pointing at the closed front door.) * Kai-Lan “Okay, everyone. Tanner is going to be with us until the storm is gone.” (She is met with silence.) * Ulysses “That’s...wonderful of you. You are...uh, such a great friend, Kai-Lan.” * Kunekune “I agree.” * Tanner “I’m not here to weather out the storm with you guys!” * Jack “Yes, you are!” * Tanner “Wait. There’s a storm coming?” * Manny “Duh! You should’ve been here to watch the weather forecast!” * Spike “Manny!” * Tanner “See? The manticore hates me. So, that means I should be getting on out of here.” * Kai-Lan “Tanner, please!” * Jack “It’s fine, Kai-Lan. He doesn’t have to leave now. Besides, it’ll be fun when we’ve got a raccoon here to play with us!” * Tanner (angrily) “I’m a tanooki, not a raccoon!” * Jack “Whatever. Anyway, while the storm rages outside, we’ll snuggle in and pass the time by playing board games, and playing tic-tac-toe, and drinking lemonade, and and playing tic-tac-toe, and doing crossword puzzles, and watching movies, and drinking lemonade, and doing jigsaw puzzles, and playing board games, and drinking soda…” (After the second ‘playing tic-tac-toe’, the others start to grow bored.) * Thorn “I thought you said we’re drinking lemonade.” * Jack “Oh yeah.” (singsong) “Lemonade, we’ll be drinking!” * Manny (clapping, sarcastically) “Bravo. Encore, encore.” * Tanner “Thanks, but no thanks.” * Cappy “Even if we’re going to have chocolate later on?” * Tanner “Uh, I’ll have to think about that.” * Kunekune “Okay, but you better think fast. Because Jack really likes ---” (Jack tosses up several chocolate bars.) * Jack (happily) “CHOCOLATE!!” * Tanner “No thanks. I don’t do chocolate. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go.” (He starts to leave. The sound of thunder announces itself, noting that the storm is now starting up. The evil tanooki comes back in burnt from the lightning strike.) * Jack “Yay! Tanner came back!” * Ulysses “Although, it looks like he needs a clean-up.” * Tanner “And a way to get away from you guys.” * Hoho “Jeez, Tanner. You really don’t like us, do you?” * Kunekune “He doesn’t like anybody.” * Tanner “Shut it.” * Jack (hands Tanner a chocolate bar) “Here you go!” (Dissolve to the gang at a table. Kai-Lan and Cappy both have a red pen and a blue one, respectively. In the center is a piece of paper with lines put together to create a tic-tac-toe board.) * Kai-Lan “Okay. First thing to play is tic-tac-toe.” * Hoho (holds up hand) “Ooh!” * Felix “You have a question you want to ask, Hoho?” * Hoho “Yeah. What’s tic-tac-toe?” * Tanner “A piece of candy.” * Felix “Tanner!” * Kai-Lan (to Hoho) “Tic-tac-toe is game. There are nine squares on the board. One person draws an O and the other draws Xs. Whoever gets three in a row first wins.” * Jack (to Tanner) “That sounds fun, right?” * Tanner “Maybe to you and all your friends.” * Kai-Lan “Let’s start playing.” (Dissolve to a while later; there is three blue Xs in a row --- diagonal.) * Kai-Lan “Looks like you win, Cappy!” * Cappy “Cool! Who wants to play after me?” * Rintoo “I do!” (They look at each other with confusion.) * Spike “Actually, Rintoo does.” * Rintoo “Wait. You want me to go first?” * Spike “Definitely!” * Rintoo “Awesome!” (Dissolve to a while later; cut to a few candles being lit by Kunekune.) * Jack “That’s some handy fire breath!” * Kunekune “Thanks.” (Now all are holding a glass of lemonade.) * Jack “Now this is better!” * Tanner “What’s better about it? I liked it better before! I like to see things!” * Jack “The lights went out, Tanner.” * Felix “Sure they were, when you turned them off!” (Thorn suddenly spits out his lemonade.) * Thorn “Jack!” * Jack “Thorn? What’s going on?” * Thorn “I never realized how amazing your lemonade tastes!” (The jackalope’s eyes went wide, then he smiled.) * Jack “Thanks, Thorn.” * Tanner “Yeah, yeah. How about those crossword puzzles you promised?” (Outside; a bolt of lightning strikes the dome. It suffers no effect. Back to the inside of the tower; everyone gets ready to solve a crossword puzzle.) * Kai-Lan “All we have to do for a crossword puzzle is to find the word that matches the clues.” * Felix “But the word had to fit, otherwise it’s not correct.” * Thorn “I’ll solve the first clue.” * Jack “Thorn! We haven’t rolled a dice yet.” * Ulysses “For what, darling?” * Manny “Dude, this is a crossword puzzle. You don’t roll to see who goes first.” * Hoho “Yeah. And why does Thorn get to go first?” * Felix “You guys need to stop arguing over little things. Let’s just focus on solving the puzzle.” * Rintoo “He’s got a point. Instead of rolling, let’s rock-paper-scissors for it.” * Jack “Totally! Me versus Rintoo versus Tanner!” (The tanooki sighs as he, Rintoo, and Jack go together.) * Rintoo “Yi.” * Jack “Er.” * Tanner “San!” * Rintoo “Oh, it’s a tie.” * Jack “Donuts!” * Jack, Tanner “Yi, er, san.” * Jack “Ugh! I’ll get you next time.” (Cut to a less than thrilled Tanner. The other two’s lines come off as o.s.) * Tanner “Yi, er, san.” * Rintoo “Tie.” * Jack “Donuts!” * Tanner “Yi, er, san.” * Rintoo “Tie.” * Jack “Donuts!” * Tanner “Yi, er, san.” * Rintoo “Tie.” * Jack “Donuts!” (Another shot of the tower then cut to Tanner with a crossword puzzle already filled out.) * Tanner “There, it’s solved. See?” (Then we see the others.) * Cappy “Very impressive, Tanner.” * Rintoo “Yeah. Except no one got a turn to solve a clue.” * Tanner “It’s a crossword puzzle! There’s no taking turns in a crossword puzzle! One word; words!!” * Ulysses “Goodness. Easy, Tanner.” * Cappy “Yeah, relax, Tanner. We’re just having fun.” * Hoho “That’s amazing! You solved an entire crossword puzzle!” (Tanner falls over in surprise. A third shot of the tower than on the inside. A jigsaw puzzle is being complete, except there is one empty spot in the middle. Cappy is holding the last piece, looking very stressed. All but Tanner are present.) * Tolee “Come on, Cappy. You can do it.” (Cappy groans.) * Spike “Be the puzzle piece, youngster.” (Cut to the distressed animatronic kappa.) * Cappy “Cannot...complete jigsaw puzzle! D-Difficulty...level too...too advanced. Rate...Rate of brain activity increasing.” (as his color starts to fade and grows wrinkly) “Ageing...p-process by...by 30 years p-per s-s-s-ec-c-cond.” (Deep exhale.) (Cut to frame the kids.) * Thorn “Come on, Grandpa, you can do it.” * Manny “You still got a good few years ahead of you in life.” * Cappy (holds up ear trumpet) “Eh?” * Rintoo (yells into the ear trumpet) “Go, Cappy, go! Go, Cappy, go! Go, Cappy, go! Go, Cappy, go!” (Cut to Tanner sleeping on the couch. Rintoo’s yelling woke him up and sends him fuming.) * Tanner “Idiots!” (He marches over to them.) * Tanner “You idiots woke me up from my nap!” * Rintoo “Hang on, Tanner. Cappy was just about to figure out where this last piece of the puzzle goes.” (into the ear trumpet again) “Weren’t you, Cappy?!” * Cappy “Who’s the brown guy?” * Tanner “Are you all idiots? There’s only one place it can go!” (points to the empty spot of the puzzle) “THERE!!” (He pants hard, and Hoho gasps.) * Hoho “Tanner! It wasn’t your turn. That’s cheating.” * Tanner (nearly losing it) “CHEATING?!? It’s a jigsaw puzzle! You can’t cheat!” * Felix “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell them.” * Rintoo “Oh, whatever. We’ll just start over.” (Rintoo takes the puzzle apart. Tanner growls and screeches.) * Tanner “I’ve got to get out of here!” (A lightning bolt strikes Tanner; he comes back burnt. Cappy is back to normal.) * Jack “Welcome back, Tanner! We were just about to figure out where the first piece of the puzzle goes.” (Cut to frame all; Tanner is clean from the lightning strike.) * Jack “Oh! Maybe Tanner can help us fig ---” * Tanner “No I can’t.” * Rintoo “Please, Tanner?” * Tanner “No way.” * Kai-Lan “Please…?” (Tanner stands up.) * Tanner “Well, I have an even better idea.” * Tolee (gasps) “What is it?” * Felix “Yeah. What is it?” * Thorn “Come on! Tell us!” * Tanner “Shh! Quiet time. It’s a game called…’boundaries’. (Hoho shoots his hand up.) * Hoho “Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ---!” * Tanner “WHAAAAT?!?” * Hoho “Is there spelling in this game?” * Tanner (sighs) “No. No spelling.” * Hoho “Yes!” * Tanner “Well, the rules are very simple. The object of the game is to see how long everyone can leave me, Tanner the tanooki, alone until the storm passes. I will stay inside my boundaries. I’ll define said boundaries by chalk lines on the floor.” * Felix “Here’s my question.” * Tanner “Ask.” * Felix “Where are you going to get the chalk?” (Cut to Tanner.) * Tanner “I…” (menacingly; has an evil smirk on his face) “...bought some!” (He laughs maniacally. Another flash of lightning. An organ plays an ominous tone as Tanner goes up to the stairs. Cut to a close-up of the chalk in his hand; he moves the thing slowly from wall to wall on top of the stairs, then the background tone and drawing stop. The tanooki stands up straight and lightly tosses the chalk down the stairs, which lands on Thorn’s head before hitting the ground. Cut back to Tanner going into the room and slams it behind him. Cut to Tanner in the animatronics’ bedroom; he relaxes near the door, laying on his frontside. He sighs contentedly.) * Tanner “Brilliant work, as usual, Tanner. Now all I have to do is sit here until the storm goes away.” (Just before he takes a nap, his stomach makes itself heard with a low growl. He sits back up.) * Tanner “Wait a minute. I’m starving!” (He stands up and looks around the room.) * Tanner “Kunekune and his buds have got to have some snacks in here somewhere.” (He comes across a bag of pretzels sitting at a desk in the far corner. Tanner goes to it and reaches into a bag.) * Tanner “Well, at least they have something good in here. Pretzel, I am ready to eat y --- AHHH!!” (To his horror, the one he is holding is moldy. He looks into the bag and notices that every single one is covered in mold.) * Tanner (disgusted) “How long has these been in here?” (Cut to him slowly opening the door.) * Tanner “I’ve got to get food that isn’t moldy.” (He walks out and is stopped by Jack dressed as a security guard.) * Jack “Halt! No one is to cross this boundary!” * Tanner “Hey! What are you…? You’re not supposed to do that!” * Jack “Do what, huh?” * Tanner “You crossed the boundary! I’m the one who drew the line. You’re not supposed to cross.” * Jack (holds out hand) “If you’re the one who drew it, I’ll need to see some identification papers!” * Tanner (scoffs) “Seriously? I can’t give you any ---” (He checks, but doesn’t have any.) * Tanner “What? I don’t have them! I must’ve left it at home!” (puts hands together beseechingly) “Look, if you just let me cross, I can go and get them. Please, I promise it’ll be quick!” * Jack (squinting eyes) “Hmmm, you may be telling the truth.” * Tanner (laughs) “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re such a nice security guy! I ---” * Jack (turning stern) “But then again, I cannot let you. You’ll have to come with me so we can find out the truth.” * Tanner “WHAT?!” * Jack “Come on now, sir!” * Tanner (angrily) “In your dreams!” (Tanner whacks the jackalope with his tail and runs downstairs. Jack blows his whistle and pursues in. Tanner makes it toward the kitchen and starts taking food from the refrigerator. Cut to an angry jackalope at the doorway.) * Jack “Stop that raccoon!” (He jumps out of his security guard disguise and jumps on Tanner’s back. The tanooki starts to run.) * Tanner “I’m a tanooki, not a raccoon!” * Jack “Shut it, you criminal!” * Tanner “Please! I just...just want to get back onto my side of the boundary!” * Jack “No! This I cannot allow! It’s against the rules!” * Tanner “But all I wanted was something to eat!” (Felix comes in.) * Felix “Jack? Tanner? What’s going on?” (Ulysses comes in as well.) * Ulysses “Yes. I’d like to know also. I simply cannot groom my mane with all this noise.” (Manny enters.) * Manny “Yeah, guys. Some of us here have stuff to do.” * Jack (pointing to Tanner) “He...He’s doing something bad! Look what he has!” * Felix “Tanner, what are you up to?” * Tanner “It’s not me! It’s your crazy jackalope friend that’s doing something!” (gesturing to food) “Look, I just wanted to get something to eat! But your crazy jackalope friend attacked me for no reason!” * Manny “That’s because you’re a bad guy, dumbo.” * Felix “Manny!” * Ulysses “Jack, you mustn’t treat our guests that way. Bad guy or not, let them get their needs.” (Hoho peeks his head in.) * Hoho “Did someone say something to eat?” (Hoho goes to the pile of food, but Tanner shoves him back.) * Tanner “Buzz off, monkey!” * Ulysses “Tanner, that’s not nice!” (Tanner gets up and takes the food with him. Shortly, he runs into Tolee, leaving food everywhere.) * Tanner “My food!” (He runs off to get them all.) * Manny “Your food?” (flies off to catch up to him) * Hoho “I want some too!” * Tolee “What’s going on?” (Tanner, Manny, Hoho, and Jack advanced toward each other, yelling at each other at top volume. Soon the other animatronics join in, and eventually a massive fight breaks out, with food flying everywhere. Kai-Lan, Lulu, Rintoo, and Tolee walk over and saw the fight happening.) * Lulu “What are they fighting about?” * Tolee “I don’t know, but this has to stop.” * Rintoo “What can we do?” * Kai-Lan “I have an idea.” (She pulls out a whistle and blows into it, instantly stopping the fight.) * Kai-Lan “Can anyone tell me why there is a fight going on?” * Rintoo “Yeah. We’re all friends here.” * Tolee “And friends shouldn’t fight each other.” * Lulu “It’s not right at all.” (The others all talked at once. Kai-Lan blew the whistle, signaling them to quiet down.) * Kai-Lan “Guys! I understand if you feel uncomfortable with a bad guy in the tower, but there’s no need to cause huge problems. Is this what we’ve really come to? What we’ve really become?” (The others start to get sad, except Tanner.) * Kai-Lan “Is one little storm all it takes to create a lot of conflicts between everyone that are trying to do something?” * Spike “I guess it is.” * Thorn “Actually, it’s that and a refrigerator full of food.” * Tanner “Hey! Did you hear that?” * Cappy “Oh, it’s just Hoho gnawing on a brownie.” (Cut to said monkey eating a brownie.) * Hoho “Mmmmm! Yummy brownie!” (Back to frame everyone.) * Tanner “No, no, no, no, no, no. Not that. I mean, from outside.” (Everyone listened; there’s no thunder booming or rain pouring. Just silence.) * Kunekune “I don’t hear anything.” * Tanner (ecstatically) “Exactly! The storm must’ve stopped!” (He runs toward the front door.) * Felix “Wait, Tanner!” * Tanner “Woooo! So long, suckers!” (When he opened the door, he is heard screaming. The others gasped and went outside. The tower is surrounded by a massive puddle of mud. Ulysses screams in disgust.) * Ulysses “Where did all this mud come from?!” * Cappy “Relax. It’s just mud.” * Rintoo “Where’s Tanner at?” (Pan to show the tanooki stuck in the sticky area of the mud puddle. He growls under his breath while holding a scowl. Cut to frame all.) * Jack “That is one troubled raccoon.” * Tanner “I’M A TANOOKI!!!” (And goes back to fuming. Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts